Theresa Daversa Renner
Theresa Daversa Renner NAME: Theresa (Daversa Name.) Renner KNOWN ALIAS: '''Aunt Theresa, '''OCCUPATION: Nursing CLASSIFICATION: '''Human '''ABILITIES: N/A KNOWN RELATIVES: Michael Daversa/Para GX/The Outsider (Nephew), Anthony Daversa/Kon-Lar (Nephew), Chris Archer Daversa/The Hood-Man (Nephew), Haley Daversa/Zara (Niece) Debra Daversa (Sister), Theresa Daversa(Mother), Peter Renner(Husband), Skye Quanci/Solara (Niece), Hope Quanci/Lunara(Niece) GROUP AFFILIATION: None EDUCATION: '1 Year College 'HISTORY: Theresa Renner is a Local nurse in the hospital at Staten Island. Michael’s aunt Theresa would take on the role of Michael’s mother figure. Raising the boy from the age of 8 to have a strong sense of morals and teaching him responsibility. Theresa Daversa would marry Peter Renner soon after she would adopt her nephew after a series of strange unexplainable circumstances. After the adoption was finalized Theresa would take in the family she didn’t know she even had. Unaware of Michael’s special abilities with him covering it up for years they would eventually find out the truth and become a huge part in helping him keep his secret. Theresa would be more maternal and sensitive trying to understand Theresa is a very benevolent, kind, non-judgmental and honest person, who loved her nephew as if he were her own son. Despite the many complications caused by his abilities, Theresa was always very supportive of Michael. As Michael began to experience problems early on Theresa remained supportive, trying to provide him with useful advice and despite her fears and disapproval of Michael being the vigilante: The Outsider, She supports his incredibly difficult decisions and at times would be there to help in Michael’s journey as The Outsider. Theresa is also remarkably brave, refusing to ever give up information that would be detrimental to her nephew. At times for his safety, she tries to at times keep certain things from him still seeing him as her little boy. When Michael was first injured severely Christina and Theresa would help work towards saving Michael’s life his first time being shot and severely injured. She is independent and resourceful. Theresa is reasonable and level headed, despite her endless love and support she is always there to voice constructive criticism and tells him when he is making a mistake. Early on Theresa and Peter helped to teach Michael to hone his abilities and push past his limits to see his abilities as gifts and that the nightmares he has of him becoming a monster are not who he has to be. When it comes to Michael’s relationship with Peter and Theresa are Michael’s uncle and aunt. Assuming the responsibility of Michael’s parents taking him in earlier on in his life. They are a younger couple that is kind and caring. Theresa is kind, caring and compassionate, while Peter is more of a tough person to read, with a good heart he is the type of person that works hard to teach Michael to be hard working make sacrifices for the greater good and among other lessons what it means to be a hero. Michael’s Uncle would die saving Theresa during the invasion on the day known as Dark Friday. Theresa would single handedly work to be a mother figure and make things work in their home. Peter and Michael at times not in agreement with his lifestyle he is kept in the dark for years about his secret. Michael would have his abilities from age 8 which he would keep secret for years from her but eventually she would reveal her knowledge of it. Theresa would be proud of what he had accomplished as The Outsider but worried for him like they would their own child. Theresa after the death of her husband to cancer would take on her responsibility as a sole guardian working and doing the best she could. Michael is very protective of Theresa. They have a close knit relationship. When it comes to a lot of the abnormal things that went on with Michael in secret she figured out that her nephew was not like most people. Theresa is almost at times like a moral compass to help point him in the right direction but she also knows sometimes the decisions he makes might be all but impossible and can affect the lives of others. Theresa is human with no special abilities she and tries the best she can to be there for him and at times listen to him. Theresa is relatively young only having a 17 year age difference to that of her nephew. Theresa would return to her job in nursing after a year break. In many cases her nursing has gotten them out of tight situations medically at times saving Michael's life and sometimes even his friends as well. Theresa is a very fast learner and has been exposed to things in the world she grew up believing were along the lines of impossible. Theresa Renner has a very close relationship with her mother Grandmother. She has always been different from her siblings up until the mysterious death that occurs. Michael when first finding out Debra was involved in the death of his grandmother he would keep it secret from her for months until Theresa learned the truth. Fearing her knowing the truth would hurt her more he let her believe it was natural causes until he couldn't any longer. When he did tell her the truth their relationship would change leading to her keeping her distance from Michael for some time. However she would break her silence when she would feel Michael was in trouble and after learning her crystal was missing. Theresa puts her personal feelings aside for the greater good of her nephew looking out for him despite his huge lie to her surrounding the death of her mother. She is brave selfless and if need be would sacrifice her life for his in a heartbeat no questions asked. A quality she has demonstrated time and time again. Theresa serious when needed also makes jokes to lighten the mood of the serious situations at times. Her perception of her nephew is "an extraordinary person who saves lives and manages to pull off the impossible everyday but could always lighten up a little bit". After seeing the lives her nephew has saved she becomes more accepting of his role and after almost getting killed tells him to keep saving lives and tells him he is the son she couldn't have prayed harder for before Michael manages to save her life. Theresa would do anything to keep her family safe going to incredible lengths at times. 'Physical Description:' Height: 5’5” Weight: 143 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Gender: Female Distinguishing Features:' N/A'